The Journal
by C-is-for-Crazy987
Summary: Craig is staying over Tweeks for a sleepover, when finds Tweeks journal and what he. What it says changes the sleepover into something that he never imagined would happen. Creek(Craig&Tweek)


**Disclaimer: South Park and its characters are copyrighted to Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

 **Craigs POV**

* * *

I'm sitting on Tweeks bed waiting for him to finish getting more coffee. While I'm waiting I'm scrolling through my phone.I get bored with the game I'm playing, so I put it on his nightstand. Shit. It fell behind it. I reach for it to grab my phone, but instead, I find a book. I pull it out and realize it's a journal. I look at the door, and it's still shut. I open the journal to the newest entry. It has today's date.

Dear diary,

The underpants gnomes are still out to get me, but I won't have to deal with them tonight. Craig is staying over. Before he leaves tomorrow I'm going to tell him. I know he won't love me back, but he deserves to know. I've kept it a secret from him for a year. I just hope that he doesn't hate me for it, but I don't have very much of it. I might not even have enough courage to tell-

"Gah!" At that, my eyes instantly go to the door and see Tweek standing there staring at me. He almost dropped his coffee. His eyes are shining with pure horror.

I close the book and put it on his bed. I stand up and walk over to him. His expression is one of horror and now confusion. I take the mug out of his hands before he drops it, and sit it down on his dresser.

"I don't hate you," I look him straight in the eyes as I tell him this and I watch the shock form on his face.I hug his and whisper in his ear, "you were wrong."

"A-about w-what?"

"You said that don't love you back." At that, his eyes got big from the shock which made me smile.

"You love m-me?"

"Yes, I love you, Tweek."

After saying that I smashed my lips to his. It took him a couple seconds before he started to kiss back. Then, he started to push me back until I was laying on his bed, my thighs straddling legs. My arms around his neck, and his hands rubbing up and down my sides. I never thought Tweek would be dominant, but damn it's hot.

I feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip making me gasp. He takes the advantage and slides his tongue in my mouth. God, I want this to never stop.

I'm starting to think that god hates me when Tweeks door starts to open. "Boys dinner will be-" Mrs. Tweak stopped talking when she saw us and just stared at us when she saw us. She got a huge smile on her face and I'm more than shocked when she says, "AWWWW. Dinner will be done in ten minutes. Use protection." As she was saying the last part she was closing the door.

I look back up at Tweek and see the horrified look on his face. I chuckle and he starts to. He rests his forehead against mine. I stop when a sudden realization hits me.

"Did your mom know?"

"*sigh* No. I new t-they would a-a-accept me, b-but I was still h-horrified to tell them."

I give him a reassuring peck, and his smile comes back. He gets off me and lays next to me, pulling my head to rest on his chest. I lay my head on his chest and snuggle as close to him as I can. We just lay here like this for what feels like hours. For the second time Mrs. Tweak today interrupts our moment. "Boys dinner is ready."

UGH! I don't want to get up. I don't really have a choice when Tweek makes me sit up and starts to walk to the door. With his one hand on the doorknob, he turns to me and reaches out his other. I'm confused for a minute then I happily take it and we walk downstairs. Only to see his parents sitting at the table with huge smiles on their faces.

"How long have you two been dating?" asks Mr. Tweak

"S-since today," Tweek said.

After that, they told us that they support us and that their happy that we found each other.

~Timeskip to after dinner~

After, we finished dinner me and Tweek went back up to his room. He sat on the bed and I sat next to him, laying my head on his shoulder. I wonder how he was going to tell me.

"How were you going to tell me?" At hearing that he stiffens.

"Uh…I was going to just say what I like about you about you." After hearing that a weird thing happens. I smile.

"What are they?"

"Your smile, hair, and style." Wait he said he liked those things about me, but before he said he loved me.

"If you only like those things about me then why did you say that you love me."

"Because I do. I like those things about you, but I love you because you're you and everything we've been through." Oh my fucking god. I didn't think I could fall any more in love with him, but what he said made me love him more.

I yawn and he wraps his arm me and pulls me down on the bed. I lay my head in the crook of his neck and slowly start to fall asleep.

~Morning~

I slowly start to open my eyes, and see Tweek. Then, I feel him playing with my hair. I chuckle and he jumps. He looks at me with startled eyes. I lean up to give him a quick peck on the lips; then, I lay my head on his chest, letting out a soft sigh before falling back to sleep in his arms like last night.

The End

* * *

 **A/N- They are 12 in the story. Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. I don't know what to write next so if you would like a story wrote with your ship(it has to be South Park) just message me.**


End file.
